Duel To the Death
by Emrakuls envoy
Summary: So, I am a magic fanatic, and I love writing. One day I was a tournament, when I got an idea. How about make story about a duel? So that is what this is. Based on my actual magic decks, I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I decided to make a story of a magic: the gathering duel, first person view.

Please review, I depend upon it to make my stories good. Each chapter is one turn for each.

Enjoy! -)

Chapter one. My p.o.v

"Hey, you wanna duel?" I hear from across study hall.

Sure. Why not. "Okay. Just actually TRY to beat me."

"I'm gonna use my black deck."

"THAT one? That deck is the worst that I've ever seen!"

"I modded it a little..."

"Okay."

"What deck are you gonna use?"

"Red and white."

"Game on."

Then I woke up. My side was miles of just flat dirt. probably twenty square miles. To be honest, it was kinda boring...

Dammit. His side is completely graveyard. Miles of it.

On top of a hill in the graveyard, I could see Michael.

You first. I hear in my head. Okay. I rise a mountain from the ground, using its energy to create a squadron of creatures. All of a sudden, around five armored vampires with spears appeared next to me.

"Head towards that figure in the distance. Oh, and kill anything of his(including him)that you see." I commanded them. Diligently, they obeyed. It would take them a little bit to get to him anyways...********************

Michael's p.o.v

So,time for me then.

On my side of the battleground, mostly graveyard, part of the ground started to sink down in parts. then, those parts filled up with murky water, making a swamp. How about a little surprise. Then using the mana flow that came from the swamp, he brought something to life. About six skeletons with swords rose from their graves. "Go over there, to that person near the mountain. If anybody tries to attack me, kill them. no exceptions."

"Yes master" said the leader of the group of living skeletons.

Surely he'll die.


	2. Turn two

Chapter two. My p.o.v

I was feeling pretty up-beat about the battle, until I saw his horde of zombies. I'm doomed...

Then I had an idea. I created another mountain, using them to create somebody. A demon-ish person was standing next to me. Probably eighteen, he looked rather mischievous. Well, what would you expect from Tibalt, the feind-blooded?

"What should I do first?"

"Whatever you want."

He rubbed his hands together, laughed a evil laugh, then stared at me. All of a sudden,I felt this blow to my mind, as knowledge left me. Then, this pain came, followed by a feeling of joy as more knowledge re-entered me.

"A little present."

"What did you DO?"

"Made you smarter. After all, everything comes at a price..."

"HOLY #%+ that hurt! Jesus!"

"Hey, you told me anything I want!"

The vampires were still on their way.

Michael's p.o.v

"So, I see you brought a friend. How convenient. To bad he won't live long..." did I just say that to no one?

"Oh well. on with it." He created a insane asylum. or, as some would call it, a sanitarium. He then used the sanitarium and the swamp to create a bunch of zombies, former patients of the sanitarium. In fact, they were still wearing the straight-jackets from the asylum! Then, I sent them towards Envoy.


	3. Turn 3

Chapter Three. My p.o.v (Envoy)

It's go time, I thought. I used energy from my very soul to create a Plains. Grass popped up, and then a single lonely tree grew out of the middle of it. I Used the mana of the mountains and plains,(°-°) to create a solid mist of blood to appear over my part of the battleground. Instantly, my squad of vampires to fell rejuvenated, stronger, and faster. They met up with the skeletons, but the skeletons were no watch for the vampires when there was the most of blood. They attacked a lot faster than the skeletons, due to the blood mist, stronger too. I looked over at Tibalt, and saw him smiling as he watched the battlehappen. "Hey, tibalt! Do something!"

He looked over at me, frowned, then I felt this blast to my brain, as he extracted my thoughts and ideas, then replaced them. The pain of this made me cringe, but at least I didn't scream or cry. At least. Then, I saw his asylum. Oh no...

Michael's p.o.v

Well, then. He is using his planeswalkers, I'll use mine. I created another swamp, then made Liliana vess. Thinking quick, she made the vampires weaker, then I attacked with my skeletons. The vampires were no match. Too weak to do anything, they died off fast. I am winning! Not able to do anything else, I ended my turn.

Michael's p.o.v

Well, then. He is using his planeswalkers, I'll use mine. I created another swamp, then made Liliana vess. Thinking quick, she made the vampires weaker, then I attacked with my skeletons. The vampires were no match. Too weak to do anything, they died off fast. I am winning! Not able to do anything else, I ended my turn.

Michael's p.o.v

Well, then. He is using his planeswalkers, I'll use mine. I created another swamp, then made Liliana vess. Thinking quick, she made the vampires weaker, then I attacked with my skeletons. The vampires were no match. Too weak to do anything, they died off fast. I am winning! Not able to do anything else, I ended my turn.

Michael's p.o.v

Well, then. He is using his planeswalkers, I'll use mine. I created another swamp, then made Liliana vess. Thinking quick, she made the vampires weaker, then I attacked with my skeletons. The vampires were no match. Too weak to do anything, they died off fast. I am winning! Not able to do anything else, I ended my turn.


End file.
